


fingertips

by pratintraining



Series: kuroyaku holding hands [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pratintraining/pseuds/pratintraining
Summary: It's after practice and Kuroo's lying down with his head in Yaku's lap, and idly playing with Yaku's fingers. That's it. That's the whole fic.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: kuroyaku holding hands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135487
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone in my email drafts and then posted it from my phone direct into ao3 so sorry for any formatting mistakes. or any mistakes really haha. anyways pls join me in kuroyaku nation, i love this ship sm.

It was after volleyball practice, and Morisuke was sitting outside under a tree, the rest of the team around him.

Fukunaga and Tora were on his left; making general noise beside a silent Kenma who was focused on the PSP in his hand. The first years were to his right, Lev being an annoying beanpole even when he was just sitting and eating his post-practice snacks, Shibayama and Inuoka both listening raptly as he listed off ways to get taller, like his height wasn't in large part because of his genes (Morisuke's not bitter).

Kai was sitting right beside him, their shoulders grazing and their backs to the bark of the tree behind them. And Nekoma's illustrious captain had his head in Morisuke's lap, acting like this wasn't the first time Kuroo's been so familiar with his personal space.

Sure, both Kuroo and Kai had been flush against his sides when they were helping him limp around after that game against Nohebi, and Kuroo has been known to frequently throw his arms around his friends, ruffle their hair, pat them on the back, sit a little closer than most others might.

Today though, Morisuke had been having a good conversation with his yearmates while they hung out with the team after practice, and Kuroo finished his goddamn fish onigiri and just nonchalantly lay right down with his head in Morisuke's lap.

Morisuke stiffened, and Kai paused in his sentence to give Kuroo a raised brow before turning it onto Morisuke himself. Kenma glanced up and Lev stopped talking to open his mouth wider like he was about to yell, only for nothing to come out.

Morisuke looked down at Kuroo and Kuroo looked back from his comfortable place in Morisuke's _lap_ with an expression that was one part smug, one part challenging, and one part uncertain. Like he wanted to be confident but he was faltering a little.

The whole world seemed to wait, probably for Morisuke to blow up at Kuroo for being presumptious or something. Morisuke took a moment and then flicked Kuroo on the nose.

"I'm your pillow now, am I?" he asked. He'd meant for it to come out more aggressive and sarcastic than it did.

Kuroo smiled serenely, and Morisuke felt Kuroo's weight press into his thigh some more, like he was relaxing into his position. "Of course, Yakkun," he said, "You're very reliable and very comfortable."

Morisuke shook his head before turning back to Kai so they could continue talking, everyone else also returning to their own conversations, and Kuroo turned his head into Morisuke's lap, hiding his face from view.

Kai was saying something, and Morisuke was trying to listen, but he kept focusing on the way Kuroo's shoulders rose and fell with every breath, the way his hair looked so soft. Trying not to be very obvious, and failing miserably if Kai's expression was anything to go by, Morisuke raised his hand to thread his fingers through Kuroo's hair. Kuroo stilled, and then nudged Morisuke's hand ever so slightly with his head, encouraging. Kuroo's hair was still a little sweat damp from practice, but since they were all damp and sweaty boys on the same sports team, Morisuke couldn't care less.

Kai said something that offended Morisuke's sensibilities and Morisuke started staunchly defending his favourite character from the movie they'd seen together the other day, when he was sidetracked by Kuroo reaching up to grab the hand that had been in his hair.

"Sure, Yaku," Kai said goodnaturedly. That was the thing about Kai: so affable even when he disagreed with you completely. It usually made Morisuke want to defend his point even harder, and he was about to, when Kuroo started playing with Morisuke's fingers. It derailed him completely. He twitched his fingers and felt Kuroo's own squeeze at his fingertips, like he was examining Morisuke's fingerprints. He felt a caress on the inside of his palm, drawn down to the pulse point in his wrist, and Morisuke shivered.

Kuroo thread their fingers together and Morisuke felt himself flush before remembering himself and looking back up to Kai. Kai, however, had already been sucked into a conversation about spiking with Tora.

"What are you doing?" Morisuke asked quietly, pressing into the back of Kuroo's hand with his fingers.

Kuroo shifted his head back to look right at Morisuke, his bangs out of his face for once, both his amber eyes bright in the setting sun. He grinned, no trace of sarcasm or antagonism or dry humour on his face for once, and Morisuke couldn't stop his blush if he tried. "Flirting," he said. "Is it working?"

"Fuck off," Morisuke replied, and then used his free hand to brush Kuroo's hair into something a little neater. "Next time, try it without the rest of the team around."

Kuroo brightened. "Next time?"

"Yeah, next time."

**Author's Note:**

> this came about because i dreamt about it, which is kinda weird but also very soft??? have you ever played with someone's hands before? how can i even begin to describe the sensation of fingertips brushing fingertips, or the way your finger feels when it's squeezed from the sides? touch can be such a tender experience. god.


End file.
